Cliché Alleyway
by callmeakumatized
Summary: Adrien Agreste shows up in the middle of Akuma battle. AGAIN. And Ladybug can't stand it anymore. (Rated K(plus) for kissing, nothing bad.)


(( What!? I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of my writer's block...!

*throws Ladrien at you* ))

* * *

An explosion propelled the form of Ladybug forward, but she didn't stumble, not even with the extra weight she was carrying. Dust swarmed around her from the impact and she tightened her grip on her load, thankful for the added cover to get somewhere safe.

An alley. Cliché, sure, but mostly because they really are just _that_ useful.

Ladybug darted around the corner of the dark passage, relieved when she noticed that the skinny channel broken apart into two more shadowed alcoves instead of a dead-end. With a skid on her heels, Ladybug deftly rounded the corner, finishing the rotation by dropping her load and pinning it – _him_ – against the building wall.

Because of course it was Adrien Agreste, the forever-in-danger boy who had darted out – _again_ – right into the middle of an Akuma fight.

She kept still and quiet, trained ears listening for any sound that they had been followed, that they had been detected in any way.

She tried to ignore how her hands were splayed against the wall on either side of her crush, and that she was close enough to _smell_ him.

He smelled _good_.

When another explosion sounded, and in the opposite direction in which she had run, Ladybug relaxed a little. While there was still danger, at least she had been able to keep Adrien out of it. As long as the boy didn't run back into the mess.

At this thought, she looked up at Adrien for the first time since literally sweeping him off his feet.

"Please, Adrien," she muttered, darting her gaze from his to the walls around him and back again. Though her stance and tone were strong enough, she couldn't stop the pleading in her heart to break through into her voice. " _Please_ stay out of trouble. I don't – I-I can't –"

His green, _green_ eyes were locked on hers. His breathing was quick, though he hadn't done any of the running, and they were in no immediate danger. He seemed hyper-focused, eyes fiery and unmoving from her own. Ladybug felt the heat from his stare.

It was too much. And she couldn't stand it anymore.

Two years of wanting to be in this position with Adrien Agreste and she was here. _He_ was here. Her heart beat hard against her chest. It was responsibility versus want. It always had been.

And she had _always_ picked her responsibilities.

And she always would. That was part of being Ladybug.

But, this time, her obligations to her city and her people could wait just one more minute.

Without any more connection from her brain to her heart, she was unburdened for just that moment.

Suddenly Ladybug's hands moved from the wall to each side of Adrien's face. With no prelude, no ceremony, she pulled him down to her, pausing for only a moment of hesitation before their lips actually met.

She was suddenly afraid. But she didn't need to be.

Adrien tilted his head suddenly, connecting them in every way, meeting his lips to hers.

Ladybug felt like she was burning from the inside.

Adrien's hands were suddenly on her waist, then moving to her back, traveling up and down this path as if he wanted to memorize every part of her he could. The thought, the _feeling,_ sent butterflies into her stomach. Her whole body seemed to buzz at his touch. He was doing everything she could ever want. And when he deepened the kiss just _that much_ more, Ladybug _melted._

Another explosion rocked them. The shockwave pushed Ladybug against Adrien, landing him against the wall with a thud, her gloved fingers gripping the front of his shirt for balance. It broke their contact, and Ladybug knew she had to go.

She had to leave now.

Or she never would.

"I'm sorry…"

 _For so many things_ , she added silently. _I wish I could stay._

"S'ok," Adrien murmured back, stealing another quick kiss before pulling away. He let go of her, staring at her with those soulful eyes before pushing her away slightly. The gestured was not lost on Ladybug; Adrien seemed to be struggling just as much as she was in letting go.

"I'll see you again soon, yeah?" she whispered to him, staring up at him from under her eyelashes. At his shy, half-smile, and his quick inclination of his head, Ladybug took off into the air.

Adrien watched his lady soar fearlessly through the air. He leaned against the wall, taking another moment to gather all of his senses that were knocked loose from her jarring kiss. A deep sigh escaped, an intake of air following that seemed to be trying to futilely refill his lungs where Ladybug had taken his breath away.

"Sooner than you think," Adrien whispered into the air, closing his eyes for a moment before running down the alley after her. "Plagg, _transforme moi!_ "

 _Fin!_

* * *

(( I thought about this all day.

And my Halloween piece.

And, more especially, "Animal Magnetism".

And then I was really, REALLY tired, and my AM chapter looked like this: "Bleargh Bleargh Blahdy Bleargh."

So today all I have is some Ladrien (which is becoming my favorite ship...sorry not sorry) and some hopefully NOT empty promises of a few updates for Monday!

FYI, this was a speed write. So sorry if it's not, uh, edited very well. n.n;;;;;;;;;;

Thanks SO MUCH for reading! ))


End file.
